insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodi Diabolica/Relationships
Students BΣT Main Trio Arc Craeg Paradoxa Lodi has somewhat of a complicated relationship with Craeg. In terms of him being a team-mate, he views Craeg as somebody that could put everything into what he does if he really tried, and gets angry when he disregards things so simply. He often scolds the other about his lack of work and doesn't openly show when he is proud. Despite their bickering, Lodi is genuinely proud of Craeg deep down but has difficulty expressing it to him. Even though he is often portrayed to see Craeg in a negative light, he has deeper feelings towards the other, and shares a bond with him that, when broken, he doesn't take to well... For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Craeg-Lodi relationship. Rhys Basalis For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Lodi-Rhys relationship. ΒΣΤ Fans Lodi considers his fans his friends, and will happily converse with them as such. As opposed to characters like Aaron, he does not view his fans as an addition to his popularity, but as people who share an interest in his life and his achievements, appreciating them for that and taking pleasure in getting to know them in turn. It is in this sense that he isn't completely anti, as he enjoys their company and takes the time to be with them when he isn't spending it with his fraternity brothers. They are often seen accompanying Lodi, and, if not Lodi, he will still speak to and treat them like he would 'his respective fan group'. His closest fan is that of Mercy Coronatus (see Others), sharing personal experiences with her more than any other of his admirers... ΣΙΓ Main Trio Arc Aaron Arge Aaron and Lodi formed a competitive rivalry at some point in their college life, presumably after Lodi was unsuccessful in joining their fraternity. The two are typically evenly matched overall in terms of skill (in their relative fields, however), in which they inadvertently compare grades, make rude comments about one another and or glare at each other continuously. He constantly dismisses Aaron as a loser who is terrible at sport and his respective subjects. However, they are different in their approaches to sport and academics... For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Aaron-Lodi relationship. ΜΓΧ Diana Mendica Whilst appearing at first as though he can't stand her, Lodi actually has more of a complicated relationship with Diana. The two are generally seen bickering constantly as they want to defend their respective teams. Whilst they frequently fight and back-chat each other, he does in fact crave her attention in certain situations (and vice versa) and secretly likes her being around just so he has the opportunity to get it. He seems to get bored in her absence... For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Diana-Lodi relationship. Others Courtney Pulchellum As fellow students and friends, Courtney and Lodi are genuinely close. She is one of the few he shows his caring side to. They tend to share their problems with one another (usually regarding Aaron) and have a supportive relationship overall. Lodi even respects and encourages her fondness for Aaron (whom she openly shares with Lodi), in hopes to cheer her up or at least make her feel a little better in certain situations, despite the latter being his top rival... For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Courtney-Lodi relationship. Gerard Dae As a student, Lodi seems to be very fond of Gerard. He considers Gerard's likeable character and attitude worthy of his attention and something to be proud of, generally believing that they are quite close. Due to sharing a class with Gerard, he often chooses to study the subject with him whenever he can. He enjoys engaging in conversation with the other, usually finding it interesting regardless of the topic. For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Gerard-Lodi relationship. Mercy Coronatus As one of his closest, if not the closest of his female friends, Lodi appreciates Mercy in a variety of different ways. He is always happy when she is around and enjoys her companionship above anybody else's (except for his fraternity), never rejecting her presence and never being reluctant to spend time with her. He is very supportive of her interest in blogging and is always intrigued to know what she is going to write about next. Despite having ended a relationship with each other in the past, the two remain on good friend terms and Lodi wouldn't really know what to do without her... For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Lodi-Mercy relationship. Lebah Miele Lodi isn't that fond of Lebah, dismissing him as a nerdier version of ΣΙΓ albeit with weirder interests. He openly mocks Lebah's attempts to become noticed and additionally doesn't understand why Pierre, or anyone else can stand him. He also isn't afraid to interrogate Lebah when he wants to know something. For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see Lebah-Lodi relationship. Ashe Galathea Lodi doesn't really think much of Ashe when confronting him around the school, yet seems to take some liking to the other and his appearance, most likely due to his self-confidence. He often teases the other about copying his 'style' and generally takes it as a compliment, something he tends to boast about. For a more detailed account/continuation of their relationship, see //. The Main Trio Main Trio Arc Pierre Swallowtail At first, Lodi found Pierre's entry into the school suspicious, and does not understand why he protects people such as Lebah. Lodi is shown to pressure Pierre frequently throughout the school case, being confrontational, frank, and determined to recruit him as a supporter of his team. He attempts to use Pierre's altercation with André and Skeeto as means to do so, frequently reminding the other of his aversion to ΣΙΓ and how the other's have associated themselves with the fraternity, and that Pierre is better than them because of this. He is additionally seen to act borderline and sometimes suggestively flirtatious to the butterfly, usually just through words, in further efforts to side with him. Despite wanting support, his efforts could be seen as genuine, appreciating another wealthy and sophisticated character being there to relate with... André Roveston Like Skeeto, Lodi does not find André respectable due to his morals and his entity into ΣΙΓ. He didn't really express any particular feelings towards Craeg's acquaintance with him at the beginning, but probably wasn't that too sure of it at the time. He finds André's arrival at the school suspicious and doesn't particularly associate with him. He additionally doesn't understand why Pierre would be that much of a friend to André (or Skeeto) after they temporarily left him for ΣΙΓ. Skeeto Due to the latter joining his competitors, Lodi isn't very respectable towards Skeeto. He finds his cheating something to be frowned upon and open expresses his disgust towards it, and him as a whole. Lodi cannot comprehend why ΣΙΓ even accepted him into their fraternity, and he finds his behaviour (as well as André's) suspicious. |-|Paradoxa Arc Pierre Swallowtail André Roveston Skeeto Category:Relationships Category:Character/Relationships